


just want to make love to you

by beautlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, a small reference to, also two very subtle (hopefully) 1d lyric easter eggs, extreme fluff interspersed randomly throughout the smut, lmao this about the aftermath of the xfactor performance, only 3 weeks late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautlouis/pseuds/beautlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Louis has a lapful of Harry before the car has even closed and maybe he should be a bit concerned about that, judging from the look in Liam's eye, but it's hard to worry about anything when Harry's wriggling against him, warm and insistent. </i><br/> <br/><i>"'m so hard," Harry pants against his ear, "Been this way since we got off the stage, want--want you to fuck me, yeah, I want--"<i></i></i></p><p> </p><p>*the aftermath of the xfactor performance where harry went wild</p>
            </blockquote>





	just want to make love to you

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god okay so  
> I have been trying to get this fic done since the Xfactor performance. Yes the one from mid-December. I realize that it's 3 weeks after and probably too late to be of any interest but  
> [Harry](http://beautlouis.tumblr.com/post/107106957420/x) [went]() [kinda](http://beautlouis.tumblr.com/post/105216555950/nanory25-they-smashed) [wild](http://beautlouis.tumblr.com/post/107106986095/one-direction-perform-where-do-broken-hearts-go) (and it's probably because Ronnie Wood was there) in case you don't remember, and this is the aftermath 
> 
> RIGHT so harry and louis probably went home after the performance not to a hotel but just pretend. 
> 
> This was fic was completed at 5am, unbeta'ed and is probably overflowing with errors.
> 
> Dedicated to my [supportive anon](http://beautlouis.tumblr.com/tagged/sa) <3

Louis has a lapful of Harry before the car has even closed and maybe he should be a bit concerned about that, judging from the look in Liam's eye, but it's hard to worry about anything when Harry's wriggling against him, warm and insistent.

"'m so hard," Harry pants against his ear, "Been this way since we got off the stage, want--want you to fuck me, yeah, I want--"

Harry cuts himself off with a whine when he grinds down especially hard onto Louis' dick.

And Harry _is_ really hard, like really _really_ hard, he has to have been packing that since before the end of the performance, Louis just doesn't understand how.

Harry's so hard that Louis is honestly a bit unsure if he won't come before they get to the hotel.

"Hazza," he mumbles, grainy between biting kisses, "hey. Hey, baby, slow down shh--"

For his troubles, he gets a not-so-menacing huffy growl from Harry. "No, fuck, I need it now now _now_ \--" Harry moans openly and leans more heavily against Louis, so that he can't do anything else but kiss back, open his mouth for him and grapple for Harry's thighs.

Except. The boys are still there, in the car with him, and Harry's breaths are getting unsteady and louder, and shit, he might come.

The boys have seen them in worse positions but.

With all of his will power, Louis detaches his lips from Harry’s, trying his best to pretend the following whine doesn’t affect him at all. “Okay, okay, kitten, I know. Just,” he pauses and slips his hand down Harry’s shirt to pinch a nipple, “like this, til the hotel okay?” He slides his free hand to Harry’s hip and squeezes tightly.

Harry pouts his lip, but settles for biting Louis’ neck and working his hips down in a steady rhythm the rest of the ride.

\---

In retrospect, Louis doesn’t think calming Harry down in the car mattered much, because in the hotel elevator, Harry presses Louis against the wall, and _jesus_ , he’s still so fucking hard.

The boys are with them still but Louis doesn’t give two shits now, because Harry is whispering absolute filth in his ear.

“’m buzzing, Lou, just wanna—wanna _fuck_ , you know, fast an’ hard,” Harry nibbles at his ear and whimpers. “Want you, want you to come, want your cock--”

Okay. Alright. So. Louis is just as hard as Harry now, and grabs for his arse. “Yeah, Haz, yeah, baby, s’gonna be so good, looked so good up there tonight, on top of the fucking world, got me so hot.”

He pulls Harry tighter against him, gripping the soft flesh of his hips and pulling him against him harder, so their cocks grind together perfectly. “Yeah, c’mon, c’mon, kitten, you’re so good, that’s it.”

Harry sounds like he’s close again, just from this, and fuck, he’s so _good_ , always so good.

“O-kay,” he hears Zayn say faintly, as the elevator dings open. “We’re at our floor, and we’re getting out right now, you can fuck in here, I guess, pervs.”

They boys exit and Louis has a hand cupped around the back of Harry’s thigh now, just below the curve of his arse and he kinda doesn’t want to move, thinks Zayn might be onto something with the elevator sex, but then he thinks, _bed, lay him out on a bed, get him naked_.

And yeah that’s better.

He hits the stop button on the elevator to hold the doors. “Let’s go to our room, love, can get you naked, maybe eat you out—“

Harry gasps. “I—yeah, but—I’m gonna come, fuck, Lou, I’m gonna—“

 _Shit_ , he is, Louis can feel his hips start to stutter, and his voice is breaking on each low, frantic moan.

“No, no, kitten, stop, it’s okay, you can do it, come on, stop,” he murmurs at him, pushing him back so that they’re not touching.

“ _Ah_ ,” Harry keens, hips bucking, and Louis’ afraid he might be coming anyway. But instead Harry’s eye flash open, and they look almost feverish, the green of them impossibly shiny and dark. “Now, let’s go _now_ , fuck—“

He grabs onto Louis’ arm, hits the open button, and marches down the hall.

Louis can’t stand it, Harry’s _wild_. He wants to fuck him so badly, wants to eat his pretty arse out.

Once they reach their door, Harry leans back next to it, chest heaving. “Key, you have the key.”

Louis stares at him, all flushed and desperate, before snapping into action and fumbling for the key in his wallet.

When he jams the key into the door and looks up at Harry victoriously, he can feel his face slacken. “ _Harry_.”

Harry’s palming at his own dick through his jeans, feeling out the shape of the head and humping into his hand. He’s got three fingers of his other hand jammed into his mouth, sucking on them blissfully.

“Jesus Christ, stop that,” Louis snaps, overwhelmed. “We’re not even inside, _fuck_ , you’re so pretty, I—“

He shakes himself, grabs Harry by the waist and hauls him inside the room, pushing him onto the bed.

Harry pulls his fingers out of his mouth to speak, “Can’t help m’self, want you, _shit_.” He’s wriggling out of his jeans now, getting them only halfway now his thighs before his hand is back on his dick. He’s not wearing underwear.

Louis shakes his head. “You know what. Touch yourself, get yourself off, if you’re so desperate.” And yeah, okay, maybe this is just the perfect excuse to watch Harry touch himself, Louis’ favorite thing, but Harry’s reaction to his demand is nice too.

“What?” Harry moans, looking absolutely distraught, and Louis would actually feel bad if Harry wasn’t sneaking a hand between his legs now, almost as if he doesn’t realize he’s doing it. “Louis, _please_ , ‘s so unfair—“

His hair is sweaty and messy and long, and his cheeks are a splotchy red, and Louis just really, really wants to see him work himself over.

“C’mon sweetheart, lemme see it, you know I love to watch,” he coaxes, stripping off his shirt and blazer and shimmying out of his pants. “Look at you, you’re already there.”

Harry still has his goddamn flamingo shirt on, but that’s not slowing him down; he just tugs on the buttons until it falls open and he can run a hand along his own torso.

Even with one hand between his own legs, rubbing dryly at his hole, and his other hand tweaking a nipple, Harry manages to look up at Louis reproachfully. “ _Please_ ,” he moans, an edge to his voice.

“No,” Louis responds, a bit giddily because the show is about to being. “You got yourself all worked up, you should deal with it.”

Harry huffs again, but tries to stretch his legs wider, even though they’re still caught in his jeans.  Louis reaches out to pull them down for him and Harry lights up, rocking his hips down like he thinks Louis’ changed his mind. He shoots Harry a look but tugs his jeans down for him anyway. He doesn’t know when Harry got his boots off but it doesn’t really matter right now.

“Now,” he starts, “play with yourself.”

Louis doesn’t know why it gets him so hot, to see Harry get himself off. He likes to watch Harry’s hands on his own body, like to see the ways Harry will touch himself that make him squeak just a bit, likes to see him work his big, lovely cock or finger himself til he’s squirming. Louis really, _really_ likes it.

“Did it get you hard, kitten,” he keeps his voice low, “being up there on that big stage with your idol, getting to stand next to him, singing with a legend?”

Harry gasps and flushes a bit more. “Ye-yeah.”

“Hm, I can tell,” Louis crawls up to lie on the bed alongside Harry’s flank. “Naughty boy, baby, getting off on that. So dirty, getting hard because you got to grind on Ronnie Wood.”

Maybe it’s saying the name, saying it in such a filthy context that makes Harry gasp loud enough that it sounds like he’s choking on air and turn his head into the sheets. “ _Louis_.”

Louis hears the wet smack of Harry’s hand on his own cock get suddenly louder and looks down to see Harry’s fist almost a blur. He watches as the wrist of Harry’s other hand flex tightly, the rest of his hand hidden between his legs, out of Louis’ sight. He must be pressing hard against his hole.

“’s like you were on fire, sweet thing,” he murmurs in Harry’s ear. “Cuz you were turning yourself on.”

“Oh my god, please, lube, please, I need—“ Harry whines in one long burst.

“Yeah?” Louis sits up to reach into the nightstand for the lube. “Gonna fuck yourself, gonna get yourself all full up for me to watch?”

Harry keens but doesn’t respond.

He lifts Harry’s hand of his nipple and folds it around the lube. “There you go, kitten.” He shuffles down and grabs the back of Harry’s calves to fold his legs up and kneels between them for a front row seat. “Go on, then.”

Harry fumbles with the lube with one hand for moment, seemingly reluctant to let go of his cock with the other. After a moment, he pulls his hand away and immediately his hips buck and his cock twitches. _Fuck_ , he must be so fucking turned on, jesus.

Louis blinks and then Harry’s fingers are petting at his own hole, slick now and insistent.

“ _Oh,_ ” Harry breathes, as he pushes the tip of his middle finger in. His free hand grasps his cock again.

“There you go, kitten, c’mon,” Louis encourages.

He watches Harry tuck the tip of his index finger in as well, and then push both fingers all the way into himself in one long glide. “ _Oh_ ,” Harry repeats, longer and higher this time.

“I want you,” Harry says suddenly, plaintively, and his hips hump into the air roughly.

  
“Shh, that’s enough,” Louis soothes him. “Not yet, baby, fuck yourself first.”

Harry sniffs, and lifts his chin to look at Louis, before he tosses his head back and moans loudly.

Louis looks back down, and fuck yeah, Harry’s wrist is crooked at an angle and he’s fucking himself so, _so_ hard. He’s rocking down to meet his hand and Louis thrives on this.

“Oh god,” Harry groans, and removes his hand from his cock to pinch a nipple. “ _Shit_.”

“’Just what you needed angel, hm?” Louis coos. His body feels hot all over, and his cock _hurts_.

Harry tucks a third finger in and his back arches; Louis doesn’t think he’s ever seen Harry go at it so quickly, doesn’t think he’s given himself any time to adjust.

“Good,” Harry grits out. “’s so good, oh.”

Louis can only see the underside of his jaw from this angle, and he needs to see Harry’s face right now, even more than the sight between Harry’s legs. He knees his way next to Harry, and yes, yes this is perfect.

Harry’s eyes are a misty and his cheeks are a splotchy, deep red, and his hair is getting tangled and he’s just gone for it, gone for his own fingers in his hole.

Louis shoves one hand into the curls splayed out on the sheets around Harry’s head, because that doesn’t count as touching him, he reasons. “Kitten,” he begins, ready to say something absolutely filthy when a particularly hard thrust jolts Harry’s body a bit and his mouth falls slack.

“Got so hard, Lou,” he whispers. “Couldn’t help it, I need—please, I’m gonna explode, please—need.”

Louis swallows and he just. Harry’s so fucking fit is the thing, he’ll never get tired of Harry, never get used to being with Harry like this, wrapped up in pleasure. “I know, Haz, ‘s okay now, though, come on.”

Harry grits his teeth. “I wanna fuck, please, let’s just—“

Louis reaches down between Harry’s legs and shoves against Harry’s own fingers before drawing back. “Later.”

He gets a long keen for his efforts and Harry’s eyes roll back. “ _Yeah_.” He starts to move his whole body into it, rocking back down onto his fingers, and arching his back on every thrust in.

“Filthy, baby, just filthy,” Louis murmurs, and he has to get a hand on himself. “Beautiful boy.”

Harry thrashes his head and reaches his hand up to tangle in his own hair; when he finds Louis’ fist already tight in the curls he moans and wraps his fingers around Louis’ wrist.

“Louis,” he groans, voice deep and gravelly. “I wanna—wanna suck--- _please_ —“

Louis is ready to protest, _not yet_ , and then Harry lolls his mouth open as wide as he can, and Louis watches his throat work, speechless

Harry eyes close lazily and—and it looks like he’s _imagining sucking Louis’ cock,_ fucking hell.

“Jesus, kitten, you can’t have my cock yet, stop that, oh my god,” Louis starts to babble, just a little overwhelmed. Harry chest is heaving and his nose is flaring, goddammit, the little tease. Frantic, Louis shoves two fingers in Harry’s mouth, because he doesn’t know what else to do.

Harry’s eyes flash open and he moans, nodding. His grip on Louis’ wrist tightens painfully. He hollows his cheeks and _sucks_. Louis looks down and Harry’s cock jerks against his belly, as his fingers move almost too fast between his legs.

Just like that, it feels like _Louis_ is the one with no control, his mind is spinning. Harry whines and Louis looks back at him. Harry is staring at him with wide, glassy green eyes, and he sucks harder at Louis’ fingers. Dazedly, Louis slips in another, and when Harry’s eyelids droop a bit and his back arches obscenely, he shoves in a fourth.

“You’re a slut for it, god,” he mumbles hoarsely. “Got so slutty just from being up there, fuck, Haz.”

Harry’s body twists and he’s damn near strangling Louis’ wrist. He feels Harry’s throat open up and presses down harder on his tongue, pushing his fingers just that bit deeper.

A small gagging sound clicks from Harry’s throat as he swallows thickly around Louis’ fingers. Harry is just about writhing on the bed, and it looks like his hand has stopped moving, so he must be rubbing just against his spot now.

“You love having your mouth full, so you can’t breathe, can’t speak, kitten,” he rambles. “You’re so hot for it.”

Cool air abruptly it the skin of Louis’ wrist and Harry’s hand has moved down to his own throat, squeezing firmly before rubbing down his torso and wrapping around his cock. He sucks practically violently and Louis tugs on his curls.

The moans Harry’s making are loud enough that they’re not even muffled from Louis’ fingers. His eyebrows furrow and Louis sees that he’s not jerking himself, but instead playing with the head of his cock. Harry’s going to come, he realizes.

“No hands, baby, let go of your cock,” he orders, because Louis knows that Harry comes harder untouched.

Harry whines and looks up at him imploringly, shaking his head. He’s humping his hips and arching his back so that his shoulders blades press into the mattress and his head tilts back.

Louis releases his tight grip from his own dick and presses his hand onto Harry’s chest. It’s hard, he knows, when Harry gets close, to not touch himself. He’s unable to resist when he’s getting himself off, can’t resist touching his cock.

“Let me help you, darling, here you go,” Louis says soothingly, at tugs Harry’s hand away from himself, pins his wrist to the bed. “You can come now.” He presses the thumb of the hand jammed inside Harry’s mouth to the soft part of his throat just under his jawline because he know Harry likes the pressure, especially when his mouth is full.

Harry’s breathing starts to race out of control and Louis tenses, so ready for it. “Yeah, kitten, it’s okay, do it, baby.”

Harry’s eyes flutter and he starts to whimper and he’s going to come right now, Louis can feel it, Harry’s gonna come all over himself _right now_ —

Except, in one quick motion Harry pulls his mouth of Louis’ fingers and tugs away from him, just out of his reach.

Startled, Louis starts, “Harry, what---“

“God, just—please, let me have your cock, fuck—“ Harry growls, voice slow from his mouth being stuffed full. He rolls onto his knees and pushes Louis up against the headboard.

“I wanna be fucked, I wanted your cock since we got off that stage, come on,” Harry grumbles, finding the lube in the sheets and slicking some onto Louis’ cock.

Louis can’t really speak, chokes a bit at the feeling of Harry’s hand on his cock, because he’s so hard, has to fight not to come right away. “Kitten—“

He doesn’t finish though because Harry just sits himself down on Louis’ cock, too fast not to hurt a bit.

Harry doesn’t seem to mind, though. “ _Ah_ ,” he moans. “Yeah, that’s---yeah.”

Louis hisses and grabs onto Harry’s thighs. “Fuck, okay, baby, you can have it.”

Before he’s finished Harry’s lifting himself up and slamming back down, whining high-pitched. “I need it so—so bad, I want it hard, god, please.” He works his hips almost frantically, like he needs everything all at once and isn’t quite sure how to get it.

He’s so gorgeous, Louis thinks, mussed up hair and swollen lips, torso contracting with every swivel of his hips. Louis tells him as much. “Gorgeous, baby.”

Harry tosses his head back, keening a bit. “Love you, loved being up there with you.”

Louis heart warms just a bit, and he fucks his hips up roughly. “I love you, too, you’re so good.”

He’s close already, but in the way that feels like he could go hours this way, feels like he could be on edge, so close to coming, and still fuck Harry as long as he wanted.

Harry slumps forward, to tuck his face into Louis’ neck, nibbling at his ear. “Wouldn’t have gotten hot if you weren’t up there with me, it’s always you, not—not even performing, or—or anything, just you.”

Louis sucks in a breath, and gets his hands on Harry’s hips, so he can feel them rotate in circles to meet each of Louis’ hard thrusts up. “I know, kitten, me too, fuck—“

Everything is hot and sweaty, it all smells like sex and Harry and lust, it’s all just perfect. Harry moans so sweetly for him, too, right in his ear so he can hear each whine clearly.

“’m gonna come,” Louis feels his breath on his ear as Harry whispers it to him. “Fuck, I—“ He breaks off to throw his head back and wail.

Louis tosses him onto his back and throws his legs onto his shoulders, then presses forward into Harry so he can bury his face in hair, and presses kisses all over his face. “Come on, sweet thing, it’s alright now, you can let go for me, know you’ve been needing it for so long, it’s okay.”

Harry chest starts heaving against his own. “Harder, please, oh, _oh_ ,--“

Louis bucks into him as hard as he can, so that Harry is bouncing up the mattress with the force of it.

“Fuck me, I’m— _ah_ ,” Harry cries. “Coming—“

Louis sit backs, still pushing into him, just so he can watch it happen. Harry stares at him, eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream. “Yeah, kitten, he murmurs.

And then Harry’s eyelids flutter rapidly, and he starts to whine as his back arches and his hips twist. Louis watches come spurt up from Harry’s cock and feels Harry’s body jerk roughly with each spurt. Harry’s moans are the loveliest when he’s coming; probably everything about Harry is the loveliest when he’s in the midst of orgasm.

“That’s it,” Louis coos, leaning forward to hold Harry through the rest of it and rock his hips deep and slow now. “Feels good, hm, kitten?”  

Harry clutches onto his shoulders while he rides it out, whimpering.

He sighs when he’s finished, and falling back into the sheets with the softest of moans. “Keep going,” he mumbles, nuzzling into Louis, all sweaty and perfect.

“Sweet boy,” Louis responds, kissing his forehead and thrusting shallowly, because fuck if he isn’t going to come in mere seconds. “You’re so good—god, Harry, I—“

He’s close, so close and Harry holds him tightly now, keeps him close. “I love being on that stage with you,” he whispers, dimple popping, and Louis’ vision goes a little blurry with how close he is. “But I love being here with you even more.” Harry clenches around him and Louis comes.

He throws his head back, and probably makes a really embarrassing noise but he’s just as wound up as Harry was so he thinks it’s okay. The release is staggering and he falls back down into Harry’s embrace to mouth at his neck through the last pulses.

“You’re fucking gorgeous when you come,” Harry says, voice throaty again. He arches up against Louis, and jesus, he’s still hard.

“Oh, Hazza,” he moans. “Not as gorgeous as you are.” Louis slips down between Harry’s long, long legs and eats him out still Harry cries, watches him come until he’s sated.

When Harry’s finally curled up like a cat next to him, head on his chest, Louis kisses the top of his head and buries his nose in his curls. “You’re on top of the world, kitten,” he can feel himself smiling, and god they’re really a gross couple. “A proper rock star.”

Harry grins into his collarbone, “Not quite the same caliber as Ronnie Wood, do you think?”

Louis snorts. “Shut up, Harry.”

He maneuvers them into their spooning position, tucks his chin over Harry’s shoulder and kisses his cheek. “You’re my number one super star,” he whispers, and like. How sappy can he get in one night? “Even if you do wear dumb sparkly boots and—“

Harry bats at his hand. “Enough.” He’s giggling.

Louis bites his jaw gently and snuggles in for sleep.

“You’re mine, too,” he hears Harry breathe. “My number one.”

Number one super stars stupidly in love, Louis thinks. That sounds about right.

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats profusely*  
> The ending was too cheesy I'm sorry
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading this mess and I hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Comments and kudos are lovely, so please leave some if you feel like it!  
> My tumblr is [here](http://beautlouis.tumblr.com) if you want to talk :)
> 
> I would like to apologize to the Rolling Stones for the title
> 
> 100% all my thanks to my [supportive anon](http://beautlouis.tumblr.com/tagged/sa) (eternaldolphin on tumblr), this would not be here without you


End file.
